movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove
Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove WalkthroughFreddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afO6TXnfdhc (the intro begins) Freddi: Here we are. Let's tell Grandma Grouper where we're going today. Fat Albert: Sure thing. (We knock on the door) (to let Grandma Grouper know) Grandma Grouper: Well, Hello everyone. Luther: Hi Grandma. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello. Sandy: If you have enough time to visit you today, do you know the place we'll go to? Freddi: We're going to Carol Cove Park. Bill (Fat Albert): We'll all have fun and be safe. Grandma Grouper: You guys have fun. Bucky: This'll be the best day ever. Mushmouth: If you uh uh uh ask uh m-m-m-me. Andrew: That's right. (We head to Carol Cove Park) (to have fun there) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (we are on our way) Dumb Donald: What is Coral Cove Park? Weird Harold: You know like a fun park to go where they have lots of fun things there. Russell Cosby: If it is. Tito: And if? If is good. Comquateater: Guys, You know won't believe what I caught. Julimoda: What did you catch? Comquateater: A Magikarp. Stephen and Andrew: Magikarp?! (Andrew's jaw drops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh... Uh... Uh... (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: You've got to be kidding. Eeyore: Really? Julimoda: Comet. You know Magikarps are useless. All they do is Splash and that move doesn't do nothing at all. Tito (Fat Albert): It only does something. Comquateater: Well, I'll just have to give love and care, Then he can do Tackle. Julimoda: Tackle, that's the thing. He can tackle anything. Yin: Come on, Let's keep going. Yang: Same here. (We kept going) (to reach our goal) (Lionel, disguised as Mayor of Townsville): We're not gonna let some sea monsters keep us out of Carol Cove Park. Are we? Jackal: (disguised as Sailor John) No indeed. Marty Sardini: I say we drive the monster out. Slade Spider: (disguised as Dr. Eggman) That's what I say. We drive that beast out. Psy: Hey, What's all the commotion? Marty: I'm Marty Sardini. I developed Coral Cove Park into a magnificent attraction. The trouble is... It's closed due to some monsters around here. Lionel: Because the Mayor close it from it. We're not gonna let it spoil our fun. Right? You-Reek: (disguised as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey) Right. Judy: Something's not right. Anyone seen this monster? Fish: I have. It scared the dickens out of me. Nick: Oh, no wonder. Sandy: Something's fishy going on around here. Trevor Sr: (disguised as The Ringmaster) It scared me too. Trevor Jr.: (disguised as Drew Pickles) Si. Teresa: (disguised as Charlotte Pickles) Oui. Danny Danbul: We can figure out what the sea monster wants. Just give us some time. Olie Polie Bear: With pleasure. Sgt: They got a point. You should give them a chance. Spyro: Yep. Lionel: Fine. You guys got 24 hours for it. Then we drive the monster out. Sparx: On the double. Danny: We gotta find clues first, Then find it. Einstein: Got it. Stanz: Let's go. Wonder Mouse Girl: With pleasure. (We came to Carol Cove Park) (and went to have fun) Cop: Hold it. Where do you think you're going? Blossom: Just going in to find clues. Bubbles: We just want to enter the park, please. Cop: It's close by the Mayor's orders. Buttercup: How can we get in? Cop: Your only option is to get this Permission Slip signed by Mayor Marlin. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Ed: Okay. Edd: With pleasure. Eddy: Let's head to the town. Christopher Robin: Great idea. (We go to the town) Kanga: Okay. We're here. Roo: Say, You look like Gil Parker. Gil: I know. This is the reason we're twins. Lillian: Oh. Stephenie: Do you know where the other twin is? Aku Aku: Oh. So that's why. (We entered the Mayor's Office) (to find the Mayor) Anderson: Excuse me. Sheila: We're here to find the Mayor. Duckman: I'm afraid that's the Mayor. Are you a Barber? Jiminy: And I presume you're Barber Clyde. You like to do makeups. Clyde: Yes. He can be yours after I'm finished with his makeup. But I forgot the number 15 finpick at my Barber Shop. Bentley: For that matter, where is it? Mushu: In his Barber Shop I say. Timothy: Of course! That's it! Clyde: Here, These are the keys to open the door to get in when you go get it. Wallace: Just what we need. (We head to the Barber Shop) (to open the door) Tyler: This keyhole's shaped like a triangle. Ryan: Certainly is. Ian: This key matches the hole. Alvin: Snap. Perfect. (The door opens) Bunnie: Now we can get in. (We enter the Barber Shop and hang the keys up) Fluffy: There's the right comb No. 15. (We grab the 15 finpick) Reba: Perfect. (When we exit the Barber Shop) Rocky: Hey Guys. You won't believe where I went. Andrina: Where did you go to? Rocky: You see, This Coral Cove Town has a Pokemon Gym and I battled this Arctic Fox name Arty Snowcone with his Water types, You see, He's no match with my Electric type Plusle and I've gotten this badge after beating him. Andrina: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: WHAT?! Sandy: I don't believe it! Stephen Squirrelsky: A bubble badge? I'll show you who's the trainer of Pokemon. Be back in an hour. Sandy: Okay. (Stephen looks at the Gym) (to find the badges) (Enters the Gym) (to become the trainer of Pokemon) Arty: Well, Another trainer. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my. Are you Arty? Arty: That's right. Just another trainer to meet. Stephen Squirrelsky: So Rocky Raccoon must've met you and challenge you on a pokemon battle until he won and received a badge from this gym. Arty: That's right. And I see that you've got Vulpix as your second Pokemon. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. It's a gift from Toby, Mayor of Squirrelsville. Arty: Why, that's the reason you and your friends will be getting more Pokemon, no doubt. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. Wanna get started. Arty: Bring it on. And I hear that you've got more members on your team. That sounds good. (Throws a pokeball and brings out Huntail) Arty: Okay. Huntail. Let's see what Pokemon Stephen can use to attack us. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Pikachu, Go get him. Pikachu: Pikachu. Arty: Scald. (the Pokemon duel starts) (Huntail uses Scald) (to attack) (SPLASH) (water goes everywhere) (Pikachu shakes himself off) (and snarls fiercely) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's not good for my Pikachu. Now Thunder. Pikachu: Piiii-kaaaaaa-chuuuuu! (Thunder shocks Huntail) (who gets zapped) (Gets knocked out) (and lands on the ground) Stephen Squirrelsky: Alright! Arty: Oh yeah? Not bad. Stephen Squirrelsky: Who's the best? Arty: Return, Huntail. Now Kabutops, Go. (Kabutops arrives) Stephen Squirrelsky: A Kabutop? Arty: Exactly. Let's see how well you fight him. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go. Quick Attack. (Pikachu obeys) Arty: Slash. (Kabutop obeys) Stephen Squirrelsky: Pikachu, Look out! (Pikachu obeys and jumps out of the way) Arty: Drat. (scoffs in disgust) Arty: Scald! (Kabutop obeys) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is it! Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu does so) Pikachu: Pikachu! (succeeds) (Thunderbolt hits Scald and shocks up Kabutop) (suddenly) (Arty covers his eyes) (and shuts them) (BOOM!) (an explosion is heard) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa. (gasps in shock) (Kabutops faints) (and is asleep) Stephen Squirrelsky: We did it. We beat it. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Arty returns Kabutop back into it's pokeball) Arty: Okay. You did well. Nice work. Stephen Squirrrelsky: Told you Water types are not match for my Electric type. Arty: Okay. I understand. You just won. Arty: Here, take this. You deserve it. Stephen Squirrelsky: A bubble badge. Yes. Arty: You have learned much. Stephen Squirrelsky: This have been fun with you today. Arty: And here, Have this too. TM29. Stephen Squirrelsky: TM29? Arty: Yes. Exactly. Stephen Squirrelsky: A Technical Machine. Arty: It contain the move Scald that I showed you during the battle. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. I see. Arty: Exactly. Stephen Squirrelsky: Thank you. We see each other again. So? Arty: Yeah. As long as you get more friends on your team, you'll continue spoof traveling, and hopefully video game spoofs that you may get used to. (He leaves the gym) (and is off) Sandy: Look who's back. Katrina: It's Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yep. And look what I received. Eds: Cool. Cow: The bubble badge? Chicken: From Arty. Stephen Squirrelsky: Knew he's useless against my Pikachu. Bullwinkle: Not strong enough. Stephen Squirrelsky: Where were we? Rocky J. Squirrel: Our mission. (We head back to the Mayor's office) (to give Clyde the No. 15 thing) Weasel: Here's the comb you ask. Baboon: Take it. Clyde: Oh. It's the right one. Slappy: Told you so. Skippy: Can you finish him now? Emily: Please do. Clyde: Sure thing. It'll be a moment. Panda: Not long now. (Clyde finishes up the Mayor's makeup) Shet: Wow. Cool. Clyde: All done. See you tomorrow Mayor Marlin. Coco Bandicoot: Perfect. (Clyde leaves) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Tia: Anyway, Mayor, We have a permission slip we like you to sign. Kitty: Please do. Hannah: You see? We wanna solve a mystery of the sea monster. Dear Daniel: So please sign it. Mayor: Sure. There is a sea monster in Carol Cove Park scaring us out. Hello Kitty: Exactly. (Mayor signs it) (at last) Robert: Thanks. Tanya: We appreciate it. (We leave the office and looked around town more) (for the clues) Judy: Oh dear. That sign fell down. Are you okay, Sir? Nick: What's happened? Cool Nick: Hello. I'm Nick. You see, The bolt for this sign came loose and it fell into a stinging creature. Bert Raccoon: Yikes! Ralph: How can we get it out of that creature? Melissa Raccoon: Any favors? (Fat Albert shrugs) Fat Albert: And how can we help? (Kessie was about to grab the bolt) (from nearby) Owen: No Kessie! Priscilla: Don't touch it. (Owen pulls her away from the stinging creature): Phew. Priscilla: That's a trap. Owen: We just need something to grab it with. Priscilla: The thing is... With what? Angelina: We'll find out soon. Alice: With pleasure. (We kept going) (to reach our goal) Dexter: Hello. Is that your wrench? Kid Craftsman: Hi. I'm Kid Craftsman. And yes, this is my wrench. You can use it if you want to as long as the ship is taken apart with it. Courage: It's missing a bottle to be put in. Johnny Bravo: From that matter, where's the bottle to fit the ship in at? Tails: We should find one. Amanda: Sure. (We go right past the Barber Shop) (to get some more clues) (Jug Blower blows jugs) (to play a tune) Ash: What are you playing? Buster Moon: Is that a tune? Rosita: A Jug Blower. Gunter: Cool. Eddie: But no offense, But you're missing a jug. Cause that one is a bottle. Johnny: Same here. Jug Blower: You're right. If I had another jug, My tune will be complete. Mike: Yeah. We'll sort that out. Meena: We can find you a jug and so we can trade you with that bottle. Okay? Ruby: Deal? Jug Blower: Sure thing. Big C: Good. (We entered the Taffy Shop) (to see what we could find) Ernest Jr.: Hello. We're the heroes. Fester: What's your name? Kipper: I'm Kipper. Agent 9: Oh food. Anais: A taffy making machine. Darwin: So that's why. You can make any food you like to help yourself to. Gumball: Look at the flavors on this taffy machine. Vanilla. Tito: Coffee. (Shet pulls the lever and a vanilla taffy was making) Russell: Yummy. (Vanilla Taffy gets tossed into the sky and into Penny's Opossum's mouth) (as she eats it) Amanda: How is it? (Penny slurps) Tails: Is it good? (Penny nods) Amanda: Oh good. (Penny burps) Tails: Excuse you. Booker: Pardon. (Tigger pulls the lever and a Coffee Taffy was being made) Derick: Oh. Impressive. (It gets tossed into the sky and into Shet's mouth) (CRUNCH!) Shet: Ah! (Spits) It taste terrible! (coughs and splutters) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Waterson Kids laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Bradley laughs) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Sandy laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) Rocky: For goodness sakes, You got a very silly face after tasting that. (Laughs) Andrina: I never knew you hated that sort of coffee taffy! (Laughs) (Otto and Larry laugh) (Courage laughs) (Twin Bunnies laugh) (The Tabby Cat Sisters laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) (Blossom pulls the lever) (from Marionberry) (A Marionberry Taffy is being made) Toulouse: Who wants to try it next? (It gets tossed into the sky and into Bradley's mouth) (as he eats it) Stephen Squirrelsky: How is it? Does it taste okay? (Bradley nods) Sandy: Yep. That's Marionberry alright. Dwarfs: Hooray. (We leave the shop) (and go to find more clues) (We see a claw machine) (and gasp) (We go onward and meet a turtle) Earl: Hello. I'm Earl. The Map Specialist. Tanya Num-Nums: Hello. Earl, That's not your glasses. Tallulah: You must have gotten the wrong ones. Monica: Never mind. Luna: Just carry on. (We kept going) (to find more clues) Rola: Hello. I'm Rola. Speckle: Hi Rola. Waldo: Hey, Look at that gadget. Charles: So cool. Reba: That can be useful to get that bolt out of that stinging creature. Luna: So cool. Julie: But 3 urchins to buy it. Shy: Shouldn't be that cheap. (We go onward) Robbie: Hope we find the urchins. Darnell: Hello. Who are you? Speckle: And what's your name? Al: I'm Al B Core. I'm in the business of card trading. Robbie: Card trading? Cool. (We go onward more) Darnell: Let's go. Yin: A purple sea urchin. Yang: Perfect. (We pick it up) Bunnie: Got that. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Look at this. A trading card. Fluffy: Cool. Voice: Hey! Pooh: Oh bother. Rabbit: Who said that? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. It's a fish. (We look in the hole) Tigger: Yikes! Fish: That's my roof! Eeyore: See? Panda: Oh, Sorry sir. Floral: We'll get a replacement for it. Tails: Uh... Is that your son? Shag: Yep. He sure is. (Binky pops out of the kid's mouth) (and causes him to wail in Heavy's voice from Team Fortress like 'Wah! Wah!') (Fish throws it back in his mouth) Paw: Oh dear. Maw: That's better. Tyler: More like it. Penny Ling: You're saying that your roof is a trading card? Ryan: I guess he is. Ian: So what? Alvin: We'd better get a replacement. Fish: Until I get one like this top of the line cone shaped roof. Yeah, That's my roof. Weird Harold: Let's go get another roof. Bill Cosby: Don't worry, We'll find you a cone for your new roof. Russell: With pleasure. Fish: Then I won't use this card anymore. Now please leave me be until I get a cone. Rudy: If you say so. (We put the card back) (and leave where it is) (We came to the surface) (to get another sea urchin) Pipsqueak: Look over there. Num Nums: Another urchin. Mr. Squiggles: But how can we get it over those water springs? Chunk: Hop over one by one. (Andrew hops from spring to spring, Trying not to fall off) Harry: You can do it, Andrew. Amy: Careful. Earl: Don't fall. Stinky: Or slip. (Andrew grabs the sea urchin) Andrew: Got it. Harry: Magnificent. (Spring shoots him up into the sky, Goofy yodel) Amy: Andrew! Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! We got you! We got you, Andrew! Earl: Got you. (Andrew falls) Stinky: Here he comes. Get ready to catch him. (Andrew landed in their arms) Andrew: I'm saved. Thanks guys. All: Phew. Natane: We saved him. (We go back down into the water) Gnorm: Now let's go. (We entered a lab) (to find a scientist) Blossom: It's Casey. Hello. Bubbles: What's up? Buttercup: How you doing? Casey: Same old. I'm analyzing food samples. Though the microscope's glass is missing. Angelina: You mean lens? Oh dear. Don't worry, We'll find you one. Alice: We're on it. (We kept going and met a Sargent) (and gasped) Judy: Hello. We're heroes. What's your name? Nick: And who are you? Marg: I'm Marg the Sarg. Duckman: So that's who you are. Ellie: Is that a drill book? Rikochet: It must be. Flea: What's it for? Buena Girl: I think she knows she uses the things to whip the tetras into shape. Tulio: But where's her metal? Miguel: The trouble may mean that it's stolen. Marg: Yeah. It was some kind of witch that I know of. Magilla: It must have been the seven baddies behind all those. Wallace: If we find her metal, Can we use the book? Marg: Help yourself. Tongueo: Look. Mess Hall Mania the Game. Rompo: So that's why. (They play it) (and see how well they get along) Narrator: 1 hour later. (the game is completed) Narrator: 2 hours later. (the game is fun) Narrator: 3 hours later. (the game carries on) Pooh: Will you move it along? I barely out of time cards. Narrator: With pleasure. As long as you get more time cards added. Tongueo: Okay. Rompo: Let's go. (We go onward) (to continue our journey) (We came back to Gillian) (at last) Wonder Mouse Girl: We wanna buy that bottle of glue please. For an urchin. Kidney: If you'd be so kind. Gillian: You came to the right woman. Here you go. Serena: Bingo! Courage: Thanks. Gillian: My pleasure. (Alan puts the glue brush in his mouth) (to see how well it works) Chris: Oh! Eww! Henry: Gross. Angelina: No, No, Alan. Chris: Spit it out! (Alan gasps and sputters): Blah! Alice: See? (Zayne giggles) William: Very funny. Chris: Glue's not food. Angelina: It's for gluing things back on. Rocky: Blah. Disgusting. Andrina: Gross. (We go to the claw machine) Katrina: Let's try out the claw machine. (We put in an urchin into the urchin slot) (to play the game) Yoko: What should we get? Jakamoko: Mmm... Okay. Let's see what things we can get. Toto: Keep the claw steady. Dan Danger: And don't lose anything. Ruthie: Steady. Debbie: Watch it. (Claw drops) (and grabs something) Ed: Oops. Just a glow necklace. Edd: Hmm... To see in the dark. Eddy: Oh well. Blossom: Let's see if it can work. Tallulah: Looks perfectly pretty for me. Tanya Num-Nums: If it suits you, that is. Monica: No offense when you're a naked mole-rat. Karen: Hey! You dare to call her that? Tallulah: What?! What did you say? Monica: Um, nothing? Tallulah: You know my rule, Do not say that word at me again, Cause I don't like that word! Karen: That's right. Monica: Yes, Tallulah. I understand. Bill: Yeah. She only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (Tallulah puts on the glow necklace) (to see if it fits) Tallulah: It fits. Tanya Num Nums: Perfect. (Claw machine breaks) Pooh: Oops. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Oh my. Rabbit: Good thing we got to play it once until it broke. Eeyore: And saved the object. (We go onward) (to escape) Danny: Here's the slip signed by the Mayor. Einstein: We can now go through. Cop: Splendid. You can enter. But beware, The sea monster is huge and creepy. Stanz: He's sure to get us alive. (We entered the park) (to find more clues) Emily: Another urchin. Inspector Gadget: Just what we need. Griff: Blah. What's that green thing? Penny: It looks terrible. Winter: Look at the bite mark on this. Jingle: It must have been bitten by a beast. Twins: The Sea Monster?! Tigger: A sea monster? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: I knew it. Kanga: Worst than I thought. Christopher Robin: It's our first clue. Roo: Spot on. (We took it along) Melody: Let's go. (We go onward) Barbra: Keep going. Lionel: Those heroes are gonna ruined our big plan. Jackal: Exactly. And we'll get more villains to help us on more spoof traveling. (We came to a sunken ship) Emerald: A sunken ship. Tawnie: There's an orange cone in there. Sasha: Let's go inside. Ernest Jr.: Found another urchin. Mushmouth: Perfect. Duckman: The door's locked. Ajax: To unlock it, we need a key. Cornfed: That small hole can help us get in, But we're too big to fit through it. Bernice: If only we had a potion to shrink us. (Bradley fits through the hole) (and goes in) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley. Sandy: Son. Slappy: Go on. Unlock the door. Skippy: And open it. (Bradley tries to, But still lock) (and keeps struggling) (Bradley goes down the stairs) (with a Goofy holler) (Bradley sees a combination color lock and puts in the right combination) (to unlock the door) (Bradley unlocks the door) (at last) Dwarfs: Horray! Pooh and the Gang: Yay! (We got in) (at last) Stephen Squirrelsky: Very smart skunk you are. (Bradley chuckles) (We take the cone) (and escape the ship) (We keep looking) (for more clues) Danny Danbul: An urchin. Olie Polie Bear: Just what we'll use. (Some goes up into the surface) (to reach something) Yin: Is that a metal? Yang: The one that we see? Elroy: Marg's metal. Walter: Just what is needed. Leonard: Can't reach it. Wubbzy: We need something longer. (Meanwhile something Mud Shots Robert) Robert: Oh! Ow! Mud shots! Wooper: Wooper. Tanya: Yeow. It's Wooper. Robert: A Wooper. Huh? You Mud Shot attacked me. Don't you? Tanya: Being mud, I suppose. Robert: So that's him. A Wooper. Tanya: Robert, What are you doing? Robert: I'm going to try and catch him. Tanya: I better be careful. Catching it quick is not a good idea, But you will after weakening it. Robert: Don't worry. It's all under control. (He pounced it) (and tried to catch it) (Wooper Slam attacks Robert's face) (and hurts him badly) Robert: (growls) Okay, You make me use Solar Beam. What are the magic words? (gets an idea) Robert: Okay. Sunny Rising High and By. (Taking in sunlight) Taking in sunlight first. Tanya: It's working. (Wooper is about to get away) (but suddenly) Robert: Saying it again to fire, Sunny Rising High and By! (Shoots out solar beam) Tanya: Look at that! (Solar Beam hits Wooper) Tanya: It's working. Wooper: Wo... Tanya: Hey! (It faints out) Tanya: Piece of cake. Robert: Pokeball, Go! Tanya: Get him, Robert! (Robert throws a pokeball at Wooper) (and catches him so easily) (The pokeball wobbles) (and shakes) (Robert was anxious) Robert: I hope it works. (The pokeball stops wobbling and shaking and the button stops glowing red) Tanya: Yeesss! (Robert gasps) Tanya: We've got him! Robert: Yay! I got my first pokemon! My own Wooper now! Tanya: You've done it! (Some came back from the surface) (at last) Comquateater: What's all the commotion down here? Julimoda: Has something bitten you? Robert: Caught myself a Wooper for the very first time. Tanya: Best thing to do. (Meanwhile Anderson was looking around) Anderson: Now let's see what I can find. (Then he tripped on something) Anderson: Oh! Ouch! Oof! (Rubs his head) Anderson: What did I trip over? (Sees something sticking out of the ground) Anderson: What's that I see? (Pulls it out of the ground) Anderson: Oh! Anderson: A helix fossil. (Gasps in surprise) (and laughs with joy) Anderson's Thought: If this can be regenerate, I'll have my own Omanyte pokemon for the first time. (gets an idea) (Anderson looks around and hides it under his shirt) (to keep it safe) (We go up to the surface and a see a puddle skipper jumping from puddle to puddle) (being the right ones) Daggett: Look at that. Norbert: Let's follow that fish. (We hopped in the right puddles) (to get the glasses) Larry: They're only glasses. Buck: Piece of cake. Otto: Somebody lost them. Buster Moon: I suppose they belong to the guy with the map. Rosita: Good point. Ash: Let's take them back to him. (Tidal wave hits us) Eddie: Whoa! Dog: Tidal wave. Cat: Duck! Mike: Goodness sakes. Johnny: Heavens preserve us. (It took us back to the other side) Eddie: Hey, we're back to where we are. Gunter: Sure is. Meena: Now we can give the guy his glasses. (We go back into the water) (and continue our quest) Anais: Oh dear. A jug that's broken. Darwin: Let's fix it. Gumball: With glue. Ellie: Perfect. (We put the pieces together) (with glue) Danny: There. Stanz: That's got to fix it. Einstein: Just like new. Tiff: Voila. Tuff: Jug Blower will like this jug. Rodney: No doubt he'll be pleased. Piper: We'll find out. Cappy: Let's go. (We came to a door) (to open up) Ren: Those fishes are in the way. Stimpy: How can we get past? All: The drill book. Hello Kitty: Aha! That's it. (We exit the park and came back to Rola) (and meets him) Kirk: How much is that extendo arm? Gregory: Better test it. Phineas: 3 urchins. Nia: Here you go. Yoses: That gadget will be perfect. Gladys: With pleasure. (We came to Nick's Shop again) (We use the extendo arm to grab the bolt out of the stinging creature) Xiro: We've got it. Kariel: Almost got stinged. Dagnino: Just like people getting attacked by force lightning in Star Wars. Panthy: We still need a wrench. Coco (Noah's Ark): That's right. (Stinging creature swallow the extendo arm) (and burp) Bruma: Hey! Pity: We saw that. (We shrugged) Bombay: Pardon that beast. (We came to Jug Blower) (and gave him the replacement) Inspector Gadget: We found you a jug. Penny: It's for you, Jug Blower. Jug Blower: Really? You mean it? I can keep this jug? (Brain nods) Jug Blower: Here. You can take this bottle. (Gromit nods) Wallace: What should we do with it? Atomic Betty: Hmm... What to do? (We came back to Earl) X-5: Earl, we're here. Sparky: I think these glasses are yours. Doc: They're all for you. Earl: My glasses? My glasses. Bashful: Have them. Earl: I can see. I can see. Thank you. Sleepy: (yawns) Ah yes. Happy: Can we have these lens now? Sneezy: Please give us them. Earl: Yes. Don't need it anymore. Grumpy: Ha! Thanks. (We came back to Kid) (who was waiting for us) Pooh: I hope this jug's big enough for you. Piglet: Because it'll have the ship fit in it. Kid: It's splendid. Tigger: Bravo. (He puts the ship in the bottle) Rabbit: Magnificent. Eeyore: Can we have the wrench? Christopher Robin: If you please. Kid: Sure. Kanga: Great. Thanks. (We came back to Nick's Shop) (to fix the sign) (We put the bolt in) (and fix it up) (It pops out) Judy: Whoops. Nick: Don't worry. (We put it back in and screwed it with the wrench) (successfully) (We put up the sign) (and finish) Harry: There. Amy: That should do it. Earl: Now your shop is back in business. Stinky: Told you so. Cool Nick: You're welcome here anytime you like. Andrew: Correct. (We entered the shop) (to get a magnet) Lillian: Is this magnet free? Stephenie: I think he knows that it could be. Cool Nick: Take it. It's a gift for helping me. Elliot: Thanks. (We take it) Ginny: Just what we'll use. (We go onward) (to continue our quest) Speckle: Fish, We found this orange safety cone just like the one in your magazine. Luna: See? Fish: It's a magnificent. Robbie: That should do. Reba: Can we have this trading card now? Fish: Sure. Darnell: Thanks. Alvin S.: Just what we'll use. Theodore: If we trade it for a different card. Simon: Of course. (We came back to Casey's lab again) (to give him the glass) Ed: Here. We found lens for you. Edd: That's what you'll use. (Casey looks at it) Eddy: Well, what do you think of it? Casey: That did the trick. Eds: Hooray! Tails: Casey, Would you mind study this big food piece we found in the park? Sonic: Please do. (Casey looks at it through his microscope) Knuckles: Well? Casey: It seems like it's been infected. Germs are all over it. Amy Rose: What is it? Cream: Seems like it's eaten by sea monsters. Booker: I knew it. Big: I can't believe it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Just as I thought. Sandy: For that matter, who's behind this? Casey: I found this key with the same food on it. You should take it. Derick: No worries. Tongueo and Rompo: Hakuna Matata. Leonard: Just like Timon and Pumbaa. Amanda: Thanks. Kanga: Let's go, guys. (We go back to the park and to the surface) (to get the medal) (With the magnet) Coco Bandicoot: We've got it! (Magnet falls into the water) Pipsqueak: Oops. Walter: It fell in. Mr. Squiggles: Oh well. Don't need it anymore. Num Nums: Just the medal we need. Chunk: Better get it back to Marg now. Rocko: Right away. (We go onward) (to carry on) (We came back to Marg) (to give her medal to her) Alvin S.: We found your medal. Brittany: We've got it. Marg: So it is my medal. Brittany: Yes. Simon: Can we have that book now? Jeanette: If you please. Marg: Sure. Don't want it anymore. Jeanette: Let's go. (We came back to the park and to the door) (to open it) (We look at the book) (and read it) Little Dog: O to a burp. Theodore: That's right. Danny Danbul: I don't care who says it rude. Olie Polie Bear: And it doesn't matter for anyone else. Danny Danbul: Burping helps me dodged his food. Olie Bolie Bear: Just to make sure you're safe. (Danny and Olie burp) (louder) (Fishes made an O) (to impress everyone) Robert: It worked. Tanya: Voila. (We unlock the door with the key) (and manage to get in) Blossom: Oh dear. It's dark. Bubbles: We need light. (Glow necklace glows up) (like a light) Buttercup: That's better. Rouge: More like it. Tulio: Look. A list. Miguel: Perfect. Duckman: What's it say? Ajax: Let's see what it says. Charles: One, Pick up some sea cheese. Mambo: Two, Scare townspeople away from my home. Cornfed: And three. Order 50 lbs of taffy for delivery. Fluffy and Uranus: Order 50 lbs of taffy for delivery? Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Krypto: The address can be our place to find him. Brainy: That's right. Streaky: Let's ask Kipper where he lives. Tail Terrier: Let's go. Tusky: On the double. Hunter (Road Rovers): Let's go. (We go to the Taffy shop) (to get the supplies we need) Ash: Kipper, Can you tell us the address to someone who ordered 50 Ibs of taffy? Buster Moon: We need to know. Kipper: Wow. That rings a bell somewhere, though I have no idea about the details. Mike: What? Why? Kipper: It's in my account, But I can't remember the password to get into my account. Johnny: Oh man. Any idea where the password is? Rosita: Let's see now. Kipper: It's written down on the back of a trading card. For it's been traded. Meena: What does the card look like? Kipper: Well, it has a picture of someone, who is on one side, while my password is on the other side and has been written. Buzz: Good point. Let's ask Al about that card. Woody: On the double. (We go to Al) (and talk to him) Fat Albert: Do you know a trading card of a bowler? Al: Yes. Look at this. Only someone, who makes a card trade, will touch it. Stephen Squirrelsky: We got a trading card. Sandy: We'll trade it. Skippy: Please? Slappy: Do so. Al: It's perfect. A good trade. Here you go. Rocky J. Squirrel: We've got it! Bullwinkle: Let's get this back to Kipper. Melody: Come on. (We go back to Kipper) Barbra: Kipper, here we come. Emerald: Kipper, We got the trading card you're suspecting. Tawnie: We found it for you. Sasha: I hope. Aaron: It might be right. Kipper: And that's the one I was looking for. (Types in "Kipper") Pecky: Terrific! Sandy: Kipper? Why didn't put in your name in the first place? Baboon: And what does she mean by that? Weasel: Never mind. Ricky: Just get on with it, Kipper. Johnny Bravo: Now can you tell us the address? Stacey: Pretty please. Kipper: You bet. A crawdad's field. The deepest hole in the ocean. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Eds: Cool! Stephen Squirrelsky: So that's where the sea monster lives. Timothy Q. Mouse: Let's go. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) Lionel: Rise you people. Reclaim what is yours, What is ours. Jackal: With pleasure, Master. Lionel: Let's ounce the sea monster from it's lair. Trevor Sr: (Commander Cody's voice) Yes, my lord. Lionel: Let's make Carol Cove Park a safe and fun place for everyone. You-Reek: Aye, aye, Sir. (Back with us) (however) Ren: Here it is. Stimpy: The one we've been looking for. (We go down to the hole) Eleanor: I hope there's no-one in it. Tia: Sea monster? Yoohoo. Kitty: Come out. Hannah: Don't harm us. Eleanor: Is he in it? (Sea Monster peeks) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: It's the sea monster. Eeyore: See? Sandfear: Who dares to past Sandfear's doorstep? Tanya Num-Nums: We're the heroes. Karen Softy: You won't bite, will you? Sandfear: Oh. Heroes. Good job on finding my new home. Tallulah Nakey: So that's where you live. And you can't harm us, yes? Tigger: This is your new... What?! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?!!! Eeyore: Oh dear. Roo: It can't be. Christopher Robin: What do you mean new home? Roo: And what's going on? Ruby: You mean Coral Cove Park is your home? Max: With the fun rides. Sandfear: Well, the reason I found this, is because I couldn't find a home, so I decided to come here. Monica: What happen? Sandfear: The baddies are behind this crime. For they think that I'm the beast. And for that thought, look behind you. Psy: We don't believe in you. Coleen: Everyone knows that really isn't true. Sandfear: It is. I got a deed to prove it. Muzzle: So that's why. I wonder what kind of deed you've got to prove it. Jackal: Poppicock. (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Lionel: There's no such deed. Wallace: Oh heck! Dexter: Why do he show us the deed? If it's true, The baddies are punished. Berlioz: Correct. (Baddies ran off) Sandfear: It's right here. Marie: And off go the baddies. Sandfear: Uh oh. The deed's missing. It's stolen. Can't find it. Cat: Oh my gosh. Dog: What'll we do now? Doc: Let's think of a plan. Anderson: Maybe the baddies hid it in Marty's house. Happy: Marty's house? Grumpy: Come on. Now or never. Bashful: Right away. (We came to Marty's house) Sleepy: It's in there. Yin: There's a shark dog in the way. Yang: How can we get by him? Gumball: Eww. This rubber ducky is slimy. Darwin: How can we touch it? Anais: Here doggy. Fetch. (the shark dog plays with his toy) Lillian: It worked. Stephenie: Piece of cake. Duckman: Look at this metal piece. Ajax: What's it doing there? Cornfed: We should hold onto it. Bernice: Great idea. (We're about to enter, But we fell through a trap door) (and crashes) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the cuss? Sandy: Who exactly did that? Slappy: Those darn baddies. Skippy: We've been tricked. Tongueo: They put up traps so we won't get back the deed. Rompo: Those backsliding baddies. (We peeked through the hole) (to see the villains up to something) (They hide the deed behind the picture) (and wait to see if the coast will be clear) Lionel: They'll never find it. Jackal: Let's see if they can try. Trevor Sr.: They never find the combination to the safe in this fake book. Trevor Jr: Oh, I would never have done this to them. (They put the book on the shelf) (to cover the light) Stephen Squirrelsky: The combination. It'll help us to open that safe and get the deed. Sandy: Of course! That's it! (We pick up another medal thing) (from nearby) Inspector Gadget: Look at that window. Must be our way out. Penny: Of course! (We go through the window) (and get free) (We found another medal thing) (and began loading them in a cone from nearby) Comquateater: Nothing happen. Julimoda: More weights. (We go down the trap door again) (and go to get the book) (We go through the wall that turns) (and get the book) Angelina: Oh, For goodness sake. The shelf is facing the wrong way. Alice: Turn it the right way. Flea: Watch this. (Charges to the wall) Buena Girl: I hope it works. Rikochet: No wait! Mushu: I can't watch. (The wall spins fast) (in circles) Flea: Whoa! Mushu: Oh my. (CRASH!) Rikochet: Oops. Rocky: That never worked. Andrina: Poor Flea. (We got upstairs to the door) (and at the top) Griff: Hey. No wonder why we fall through a trap door, It was locked all the time. Zoe: I know. (We unlock it) X-5: Now we can go through. (We go back around and enter the door) (to get inside) (We came to the book shelf) (to find the book) Tennessee: Which book is it? Chumley: Any one. (We found the fake book) Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Cat: The combination. Dog: That's it. (We look at it) (and read it being 582) Johnny Bravo: Just need to put the candle in the middle candle holder. Big C: Of course. That's right. Dexter: Then change the lights' color blue. Fender: That's right. Judy: Put the vase on the square spot. Nick: Okay. Danny: These must be the keys for something. Stanz: To unlock something, I suppose. Einstein: Let's get to work. Alvin: On the double. (We turn the lights' color to blue) Ian: They're blue. (We place the vase on the square spot) Ryan: That should do it. (We put the candle in the middle candle holder) Tyler: It's working. (We use the key to unlock a key pad) Wonder Mouse Girl: That's the ticket. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. 582. Sandy: That's the code. (The safe opens) Serena: We've done it. Winter: Sandfear's deed. Waldo: We've found it. Julie: Hey, Carol Cove Park is Sandfear's home. It's true. Shy: That's right. Charles: The baddies were lying all the time. Trix: Correct. Lionel: Security! Security! Tigger: Look out! We've been found out now! Jackal: They found the deed and cracked the combination! Trevor Sr: Good work, guys. Stephen Squirrelsky: Emperor Diamond. Trevor Jr: That's right. Rabbit: Slade Spider! Teresa: Hello Sandy and Stephen. Duckman: Jackal O'Tucksy. Ajax: You-Reek Skunk. Delbert: Trevor Meowy Sr. and Jr. Kidney: Oh golly. Plus Teresa. Lionel: How'd you get in here?! You're gonna be punish for this! Natane: We're doomed. Mayor Marlin: Hold it. All: Mayor. Gnorm: We're saved. Mayor: Hold up right there. I understand there's a dispute under the rightful of this park. What's this for? Stephen Squirrelsky: The baddies were behind all of this and Carol Cove Park does belong to Sandfear. Sandy: They should be ashamed for yourselves. Mayor: Is this true? Have you have any defense? Lionel: Okay. We were behind all this. And it was only supposed to be a joke. Jackal: Doggone it! Teresa: We've been tricked! Lionel: Look, The reason why we made the Mayor close the park, That it can be all ours. And we would've made an evil sand castle in the park for those slaves to build. Trevor Sr: Correct. Sandy: What did you say? Trevor Jr: Uh, nothing. (Marty grunts) You-Reek: We've failed again. Blossom: It was all the baddie's fault the whole time. Bubbles: Right. Narrator: Later. (Later) Robert: This deed proves that Carol Cove Park belongs to Sandfear. Buttercup: Well done. (We cheered) Tanya: Well done for us heroes! Sandfear: Sorry that I scared everyone away. I was just trying to stop the baddies, But thanks to the heroes. Kittens: Hooray! Mayor: From now on, thanks to the help of our heroes, the park is saved with our friends helping their new buddy. (The baddies were cleaning) Mayor: And I've got some wonderful news for you guys since you've done well. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandfear, You're the owner of the park, What will happen now? Sandy: Let's bring down the walls and the gate. We can all play in Coral Cove Park now. (We cheered and entered the park) (to have fun) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Freddi Fish